The Unknown Sister
by SCfan8
Summary: What if Cassie found out she had another sister? would she help the younger Blacoin? What happens if Seth imprinted on her?Note: this story is not a basic continuation of the Secret Circle TV show. It will not have the four new Blacoin children.
1. Chapter 1

_Cassie's POV_

We were all in the abandoned house. Talking about what to do next when suddenly my phone rings.

"Hello?" I say. "Hello, my name is Annie willows." She says. "Ok-"I say but she cuts me off. "Are you Cassie Blake?" she asks. "Yes?" I say questionly. "Okay good. My niece Bay willow is your little sister." She says. "WHAT?!" I scream. "I would be so glad if you and your circle can come by my house so we can all talk." She says. "Uh-uh-o okay." I stutter. "Great I live on 24 elewood road in town. Oh and please come today!" she says and quickly hangs up the phone.

What the hell was that? That was so weird. "That was weird." "What was weird?" Jake asks as he puts his arm around my waist and plants a kiss on my check. "I'll explain on the way." I say.

_40 minutes later _

Jake, Melissa, Faye, Diana, Adam, and I reach the house. We all walk up the stairs to the door of the house and ring the doorbell. A woman answers the door.

"Hi we're looking for Annie." I say. "Oh hi come in come in. I'm Annie you must be Cassie." She says.

"Yes this is my other sister Diana." I say.

"Oh so nice to meet you all-_music starts playing- _BAY TURN THAT DOWN!" she screams. "It's ok." I say. "You should see this she is an amazing dancer." She says. "Sure" I say.

"Great another cassie!" Faye mummers. "Shut up Faye!" Diana says.

We walk upstairs and see a girl she looks about 11. She has brown hair and blue eyes.

Annie knocks on the door the girl jumps and says.

"Aunt Annie I told you not to sneak up on me when I'm dancing! Oh I didn't see we have guests um I ah I will get dressed in regular clothes." She says. "Bay your fine." Annie says. "But-"she starts. "No buts we need to talk NOW." "Ok." bay says.

We all walk down stairs and sit at the table. "Bay I need you to promise me that you will not call us crazy when we tell you this." Annie says. "You're scaring me but I promise." Bay says. "You come from a long line of witches." Annie says. "w-what!" she screams. "It's true." I say. She just has this shocked look on her face. I look at Adam and Diana and Jake. "We will all help you get control of your magic." Diana says.

_Bays POV_

We walk down stairs and sit at the table. "Bay I need you to promise me that you will not call us crazy when we tell you this." Aunt Annie says. "You're scaring me but I promise." I say. "You come from a long line of witches." Aunt Annie says. "w-WHAT!" I scream. "It's true." A girl with blonde hair says. The blonde haired girl looks at a brown haired girl and boy and another blonde haired boy. "We can help you control your magic." The brown haired girl says.

"What are your names?" I ask. "I'm cassie your half-sister. This is Diana your other half-sister," she points at the girl with the soft brown hair. "This is Adam," she points at the boy with brown hair. "This is Jake," she points to the boy with blonde hair. "That's Faye and Melisa," she points to the two girls with dark brown hair. "Now I have a question for you. What's your name?" Cassie asks me. "Bay but a lot of people call me b." I say. "Now if it's ok with you aunt you can come over for sleepover with Diana and I tonight?" Cassie says. I look at my aunt with puppy dog eyes. "It's fine. But that's just because Cassie asked and not because of the puppy eyes." Aunt a says. Everyone laughs. "Who wants to play Monopoly?" I ask. "Me!" everyone except Cassie says. "I think I stay here and talk with Annie." She says.


	2. Chapter 2

_Cassie's POV _

Jake and Bay are arguing over how much money they get when they pass start. It's so funny to think that she all just met us all and she acts like she has known us all for her whole life. "are you okay with bay staying the night?" I ask. "Yeah if she's fine with then I'm fine with it." "So what happens after tonight?" I ask. "Whatever happens, happens." She says. "What do you mean?" "She is going through a lot stress lately and the more stress there is the more dark magic will show up and I don't want her to get angry and lose control." She chokes out. "I-"start but get cut off by someone behind me. "We won't let that happen." I turn around and see Diana, Adam, Jake, Faye, Melissa.

But there is no bay. "Where's Bay?!" I half-scream. She hops up and jumps on jakes' back. "RIGHT HERE!" "High frequencies please keep it to a low, bay!" Jake says. "Sorry" she giggles.

"Alright troops let's get going!" I say. Bay giggles. "What was that giggle for sergeant bay?" I ask. "Sorry mam" she says as she salutes me. We all laugh. "Who's ready to go?" I ask.

"I am!" bay says.

_Bay's POV _

I'm so excited to have Cassie and Diana as sisters there so nice and sweet, but look at me I'm a monster on the inside. "Earth to bay!" Diana says. "Huh" I say. "As I was saying we should go to dawn and Charles. All in favor raise their hand." Everyone raises their hands. "Ok so we go to dawn and Charles houses'" Cas says. "will they like me?" I ask. Everyone looks at me with shocked looks on their faces. "of course kiddo" Jake says. I raise my eyebrow at him. "what?" he asks. "don't call me kiddo." I say seriously. He holds up his hands and says "sorry just don't hurt me." "wouldn't even think of it kiddo." I say. "uh" he says. Everyone just bursts out laughing. "bye Aunt A!" I call out.

_40 minutes later_

We pull up to Cassies' house. I see a man and woman at the door step. "Jake can you stay here with bay?" Cassie asks. "sure I stay with her."

_Diana's POV_

Melissa, Faye, Adam, Cassie, and I get out of the car and walk up to my Dad and Mrs. Chamberlin. "Hey dad…um can…ah we all talk with you and Mrs. Chamberlin about something?" I ask my father. "sure sweetheart what is it?" my dad or at least who I thought was my father says. "who's in the car with Jake?" dawn asks. "that's what we want to talk to you about." I say.

_Cassie's POV _

Diana turns around and signals bay and Jake to come over. "please come here" Diana says. "h-hi I'm bay." Bay says

Dawn looks angry "YOU ARE THE REASON WHY WE COULDN'T SAVE THEM! YOU!" dawn screams. "dawn calm down!" Charles says. "what happened?" I ask. Charles sighs "we did a resurrection spell when we did that it was a year spell. What that means is it was only for a year and in that year your mothers all got pregnant, again. With your siblings." Charles says. "when were you planning on telling us about them?" Diana asks quietly. "we didn't know that they… would come back. Honestly we didn't." Charles says. "they?" jakes asks. Bay looks down. Everyone looks at her. "my circle." She says quietly. "what?" Faye asks. "your younger siblings." Bay says. "we'll talk about this later. We will see you later Mrs. Chamberlin and Charles." "bye" mumbles. "all right lets go inside." I say. Everyone nods their head except Bay. I see a single tear drop to the ground. I lift her face up and say "none of this is your fault, bay." "I know but I feel like I should have told you" she sniffles. "it's alright bay." Adam says. She nods her head. And we walk inside.

"so do you have a boyfriend?" Faye asks bay. "it's complicated" bay says.

_Bay's POV_

Should I tell them about Seth and the pack? I ask myself. No, I shouldn't I'll take them to Sam tomorrow. He explains it better. But right now I just want My Seth.

_MY SETH._


	3. Chapter 3

_Bay's POV_

"Hey Cassie can I use your phone?" I ask my sister. "Sure. Why?" she asks. Crap! That is not the question I wanted her to ask! This is getting SO frustrating! "I uh need to call a friend." I told her. Everyone raises their eyebrows at me. "sure." She asks. Thank god I thought she was going to ask what his name is. "Make sure you tell him we said hi!" Faye yells to me. I spin around on my heels. "What makes you think it's a boy?" I ask. "Well you're blushing which only means he's a guy." I can feel more blood rise to checks. "So what's his name? Is he the boy we we're talking about earlier?" she asks. "No but it's one of his friends." I say. "Oh ok. You're going to tell us more about mystery boy when you get back." She says. I roll my eyes. I get the phone and dial Sam's number.

It rang four times then he answered it. "Hey Sam I, I found her." I say into to the phone. "What? You really found her?" he asks. "Yeah I did" I say. I can hear yells that ask if it's me. "Could we come over tomorrow and tell her?" I ask. "Sure get here by about one-o-clock." He says. "Thanks same" I hang up and walk back to the living room. "Thanks" I say to Cassie. Everyone looks at me with expectant looks. "What's his name?" Cassie asks. "Seth Clearwater." I say. "Age?" Jake asks. I swallow hard. "It can't be that big of an age difference? Can it?" Melissa asks. I look down. "He's 16." I say. "WHAT!" they all seem. "Please just let me explain before you judge us." I say. "NO! He is 16 and you're 12! YOU'RE 4 YEARS APART! NO!" Cassie yells. "Fine explain!" she says after getting stares from everyone else. "I can't please just wait till tomorrow? Please?" I sobbed. "Why?" she says. "Because it's too hard to explain without help!" I cry. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to yell at you." Cassie says.

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_Cassie's POV_

"Take a left here." Bay says. I can't believe he is sixteen and she is twelve. "Pull up here!" she says. We pull up and thirteen boys race outside. Bay gets out and runs to them. One of them picks her up and throws her over his shoulder.

_Seth's POV_

I saw my imprint pull up in a car I didn't recognize. I ran outside and when I got to her I threw her over my shoulder. "Hi! Uh can you put me down pleaseeeeeeeeeeee?" she asks. "Maybe…" I say. "Uhhhhh PUT ME DOWN! NOW!" bay screams. I put her down. "sorry." I say. "It's ok." She says as she looks at me with her big blue orbs that are her eyes. They are beautiful. She is beautiful. Someone clears their throat behind us. Bay peers around us all and takes a deep breath. "These are my older sisters Cassie and Diana." My imprint says. "Who's Seth?" a boy asks. "Adam calm down" bay says. "No" he says. Did he just say no to my imprint?

_Bay's POV_

I can feel the darkness come over me. "Bay fights it please." Cassie says.

_Seth's POV_

I go up to bay and when I'm almost there when the Adam guy says "I wouldn't do that if I was you. The girls are dangerous when the dark is coming out." "I DON'T CARE."I say. I grab her arm and turn her around and pull her into my chest. She starts to sob and I rub her back. "Shhh you're okay." I say. "I almost killed him. Killed him." She says. "You just got mad, it's okay." I say. "It's my entire fault it's all my fault." She says. "Let's go inside it'll be easier to tell you." Sam says. I pick up bay and she wraps her legs around me and puts her head in the crook of my neck. Cassie glares at me. We walk inside Sam's house and I sit on the couch and put bay on my lap and twist her around but she turns back around and settles herself, once again in the crook of my neck. Brady is just staring at Diana. I elbow Sam and point to Brady. Sam tells them about the legends. "The legends they're true" Sam says. "You all turn into wolves?" Cassie asks. "Yes-"I didn't get to finish because Bay was dragged off of my lap by Adam. "LET ME GOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" she screams. "No you are not staying here with these…these animals!" I start shaking. "Seth calm down please." Bay says. "Let her go now!" I yell at the boy. "We still have something to explain so please stay." Sam says. He puts her down and she runs to me and I wrap my arms around her and glare at Adam. I sit down and pull bay down with me. I pull her into me. I can already see the bruises forming where he pulled on her.

"When a wolf finds their soul mate they imprint on that person. Imprinting is when it's not gravity that holds you down it's her." Sam says. "Who's imprinted?" Adam asks. "I imprinted on Kim." Jared says. "I imprinted on Emily." Sam says. "I imprinted on Claire." Quill says. "I imprinted on Nessie" Jacob says. "I imprinted on Diana." Brady says. Quietly. Diana looks surprised. "I imprinted on bay." I say as I look down at the sleeping girl in my arms. "If I would have known that I wouldn't have had to try to take her away." Adam says. "We should wake up bay. We need to go home." Cassie says. "Actually bay usually stays here Saturday nights." Emily says. "Oh ok. I guess we better get going. Tell her that we said goodbye." Cassie says. "We will bye." Em says. "bye." Cassie says. They walk out the door. "Hey em do you have some ice? The Adam dude pulled on her and there are already bruises forming." I say. "sure." Em says.


	4. Chapter 4

**ok I am sooooo sorry I haven't updated I just moved and im at a new school and high school. and on the first day my schedule mixed up. **

**DISCLAIMER:I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT I ONLY OWN BAY, HER CIRCLE AND HER AUNT. **

**So on with the show!**

_the next morning_

_Bay's POV _

I wake up in the guest room of sam and emily's house. I get up and go downstairs and see the boys and cassie and Diana at the table. I grab one of emily's famous blueberry muffins off of seth's plate and plop down next to Diana. Diana and cassie are looking at the boys eating their mouths agape. "don't worry they eat a lot." I say. "but jesus how much?" Diana asks. "depends on weather or not they had patrol last night or not." I say as I pull out my song book. "alright we better take her home. So we'll see you guys later." Cassie says. "bye" the boys say.

Once we are in the car I open my songbook to a new page.

**_"Change Your Life"_**

_She captures her reflection then she throws the mirror to the floorHer image is distorted screaming, "Is it worth it anymore?"_

_No-oh-oh_

_Are you scared of the things that they might put you through?/Does it make you wanna hide the inner you?_

_You're not the only one so let them criticize, oh oh oh/You're untouchable when you realize,/oh oh oh_

[Chorus:]  
Change, change your life, take it all/We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all/Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)

_You're gonna use it to become what you've always known /(Become what you've always known)_

_His body starts to flicker like nobody wants to know his name/Just another soul with feelings but nobody's there to feel the pain_

_No, no, no_

_They can rip you, bring you down, down to their size/But they will never get to the heart you hold inside_

_Mm, mm, mm_

_You're not the only one so let them criticize/You're untouchable when you realize_

_Ooh-oh-oh_

[Chorus:]  
Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)/We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (I know we'll get through it all)/Change, change your life, take it all (yeah, take it all)/You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known)/Change, change your life, take it all (Change your life and take it all)/Change, change your life, take it all (Change your life and take it all)

_You got a right to show the world/Something never seen/We wanna hear you scream it out/You're not alone/Oh, whoa_

_Oh, yeah_

__

[Chorus:]  
Change, change your life, take it all (take it all)/We're gonna stick together, know we'll get through it all (we're invincible)/Change, change your life, take it all (change your life and take it all)/You're gonna use it to become what you've always known (become what you've always known) 

__"alright we're here" Cassie says.

"okay" I say and get out of the car and walk to the house. I get out my key and I open the door. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream at the room in front of me.

I see my….


End file.
